


take a listen to your spirit, it's crying out loud

by moonmotels



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, It's kinda angsty, a little sweet something i mixed up, in a fun way, shame we didnt get to see them scissor in the movie, they're fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: debbie ocean just wants to be loved. lou miller just wants to sleep.





	take a listen to your spirit, it's crying out loud

**Author's Note:**

> 'It doesn't matter if I'm not enough, for the future or the things to come,  
cause I'm young, and in love,  
don't worry baby'

“Psst.”

Debbie stumbled slightly in the doorway of her and Lou’s bedroom, unsteady in her pair of recently purchased heels from Bergdorf Goodman. Her petty theft days were over, thank you _ very _ much. She could fucking buy out Bergdorf if she wanted to.

Another _ psst _ when the blonde in their California King bed refused to bless Debbie with a response. “Lou, baby. Wake up.”

Prior to contrary belief, Lou didn’t wake up in the mornings with perfect hair and a power outfit that screams _ don’t fuck with me_. Her morning look is kind of a mess, but it’s still enough to make Debbie’s chest restrict with unabashed love. Lou cracked one eye open, seemingly annoyed by the inebriated brunette stripping her clothes and tossing them haphazardly around the room. Voice deep with sleep, she said, “Deborah Ocean, it’s nearly four in the morning. What could you possibly want?”

“It is _ not _ my fault Nine wanted to go out for tacos after the bar. I missed you,” she added in lieu of an apology.

A sound of annoyance as Lou realized Debbie wouldn’t be shutting up anytime soon. Shifting so she could watch Debbie try to unsuccessfully get ready for bed in her drunken state, she asked, “Where’d you get tacos? She fly you out to California again?” Once, a few months prior, Debbie had called from the private jet Nine and Tammy had rented to say she’d be home in a few hours, _ what kind of burrito do you want? _

A dry chuckle. “Verrry funny, Louise. There may have been a couple blunts involved afterwards.”

Lou grunted softly when Debbie lumbered over and crawled on top of her thin frame, all one hundred and thirty two pounds of her dropping down with a loud huff. “How are her and Tammy?”

“Nine claims that Tammy is the best she’s ever had, both relationship and sex wise.”

“That’s our Tam Tam for her.”

“Mm.” Debbie contemplated a moment, snuggling her face into Lou’s neck and inhaling the faint smell of cigarettes and the old spice doing a shit job of masking it. “I hope they’re happy.”

“I think they are.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” Lou skirted around the loaded question, because who the _ fuck _ wants to chat about their feelings at four in the goddamn morning? Typical Debbie, always pulling some shit with her. Lou would hate it, if she weren’t so in love.

“You know exactly what I mean. Don’t think because I’m drunk I don’t know what I’m asking.”

“And high,” Lou reminded, too tired to remind herself not to poke at the bear.

Debbie clearly wasn’t letting the subject drop, rolling off Lou to prop herself up on an elbow and stare at her with a ferocious look in her eye. “Louise.” Even in her inebriation, she’s just as stubborn as she is in the light of day.

“If I answer your question, will you stop calling me that?”

“I’ll stop calling you that, and make you pancakes in the morning.”

“As if I’d ever want your shit cooking first thing after I wake up. I like to start my days off right, you know.”

“Lou,” she pleaded, softer this time. “Please.” Her soft brown eyes were filled with mixed emotion, full of love and hope and wonder and all that bullshit lovey dovey stuff she’d rather spend five more years in jail than admit. Somehow, in the four hours she’d spent with Nine Ball, that tough exterior had cracked and Lou was now privy to take a peek at what Debbie Ocean had kept hidden so well for years. And now, for some obscure reason, Debbie was here asking Lou to do the same.

“What do you want me to say, babe? That I’m gonna leave you the second my other lover bounces from prison?” She chuckled halfheartedly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from Debbie’s eyes, pouting when it was batted away.

“Never mind,” Debbie exhaled, clearly hurt at Lou’s attempts to shift gears. “Forget I asked.”

“Deb-” 

“I said forget it.”

“Well I’m awake now that you’ve so graciously stumbled in here, so we might as well talk about this.”

Debbie turned over on her side, faced away from Lou, her clear way of saying _ fuck off _ without the presence of words. Her brain was muddled with feelings of ineptitude; something she rarely felt, less so since having met Lou. 

Lou’s electrifying accent broke through the silence of the loft bedroom. “You know I’m happy with you. I always am.”

“Yeah, but we don’t-” Debbie trailed off, furrowing her brow and taking a deep breath.

Lou tugged at her incessantly until Debbie rolled back over to face each other. “We don’t what, darling?” This time, when she tucked a lock of hair behind Debbie’s ear, she didn’t get pushed away. 

Small miracles and all.

“We don’t _ talk _ about our feelings. Nine spent all night going on and on about how open her and Tam are with each other and I couldn’t think of one singular time we’ve ever discussed _ this- _ this thing between us.”

_ Ah_. It all made sense to Lou now. Debbie had been silently aching and yearning for some secure attachment in their loosely defined relationship, and clearly the alcohol had done its job of forcing her to ask for it. Lou wanted to kick herself for ever making Debbie feel like she wasn’t in this for the long run, but her partner probably wouldn’t allow her to do so at the moment. A bubble of self hatred rose as she swallowed thickly under the weight of emotion tauntingly hovering above.

“That’s me, Deb. When do I ever discuss feelings?”

“When we fuck and you tell me you love me afterwards when you think I’m asleep.”

There it was. Point blank and aimed at Lou’s chest. The statement had weight behind it, because of _ course _ Debbie had noticed that. Lou thought she’d been slick about it, whispering those sweet nothings post-orgasmic haze as she scratched Debbie’s head as the brunette drifted off to sleep. Apparently she’d done a horrendous job at hiding it.

“I meant it, though,” she tried.

“Then why don’t you say it any other time? I tell you I love you all the time,” Debbie nearly cried.

If Lou had been standing on the edge of a cliff, this was the point where she either had to jump into the abyss or retreat back into the comfort of hidden emotions and jokes about being stone cold. 

She chose to jump.

“I would hope you realize that I am deeply and utterly in love with you by now. Have been since we were thirteen, when I watched you pickpocket our dick of a principal for giving you detention.” After a moment, she added, “I don’t tell you that outwardly because it’s- _ hard _ for me. You know my mother fucked off when I was six and I never heard an ’I love you’ from anyone who mattered.”

“Yes, but-”

“Ah,” Lou pressed a finger atop Debbie’s lips to pause that train of thought. “I’m not done.”

Agile like a cat, she stretched her body loose before reclining back into Debbie’s familiar warmth. Clutching her hand, she continued low and gritty, “You know how there’s always coffee waiting for you when you finally decide to get out of bed?”

“You make it for me.”

“Mhm. I learned your sleep schedule. And have you noticed how there’s always mint chocolate chip Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer?”

“That’s from you too,” Debbie replied lamely.

“Do I look like I’d be caught dead eating that shit?” She paused to shudder in mock horror. “And your clothes, who do you think does laundry twice a week? It’s like they taught you nothing in prison, you’re a terrible folder.”

Realization finally dawned on Debbie’s beautiful features; lit up from the moonlight and shining from the tears that had begun to roll steadily down her cheeks. “You do. You take care of me.”

“Exactly.”

Debbie was full on sobbing by now, “You show me love instead of saying it out loud. How could I have been so stupid?”

Lou kissed her knuckles one by one. “You’re not stupid Deb, I could have been a little more obvious about it.”

“No,” Debbie clutched at Lou like she’d been capsized and the blonde was the only lifesaver in a hundred mile radius. “You’re perfect. You’ve always been so good to me, I don’t deserve it. Not after Claude.”

“Don’t be fucking idiotic. I love you, you goddamn felon. Shut up and kiss me.”

When their lips finally brushed, it tasted so inherently like Debbie; a little bit like whiskey, some traces of the weed Nine had smoked her up with, the saltiness of her tears that had yet to stall. Lou ate it up willingly, kissing Debbie over and over until it felt like the sun had risen and set in the same amount of time they’d been lying in this bed.

Groaning into her mouth, Debbie pressed Lou down onto the mattress and straddled her with quick, jerky movements that had meant to be graceful. Lou barely concealed her laughter, running her palms up and down the smooth skin of Debbie’s waist. “How come whenever you’re drunk you believe you can top me?”

“Louise Miller, I have thirty eight million dollars in an offshore bank account which means I can do whatever the fuck I want. And that includes,” she swooped down to press another chaste kiss on Lou’s neck, “topping you.”

“Suit yourself, darling. I deserve it for being woken up at this hour.”

“I’ll make it worth your troubles.”

It must have slipped Lou’s mind to mention that she _ loves _ it when Debbie’s on top, taking the reins every once in a blue moon. Some secrets are meant to be kept, thank you.

After a few more moments of Debbie mapping the length of her neck with a wandering tongue, she pressed Lou’s thighs apart with a gentle palm, groaning loudly when it met the wet, slick skin already waiting there for her mouth. “_Jesus_, Lou.”

“Deb, baby, don’t tease me.”

“I’m not, I’m not-” Debbie smiled. “I just like you like this.” She crawled down their bed on two knees, pausing with wonder when Lou luxuriously spread her thighs open like an offering. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she planned on heading to church next weekend to thank God that Lou felt the need to sleep naked.

“Well get to it,” Lou drawled. “I have sleep I’d like to get back to.”

“After this I want to ride you, so don’t get too comfortable,” Debbie teased, burying her face in between soft thighs to lick a long line from Lou’s center to her clit. At the sweet sigh that followed, Debbie hummed her approval. One hand pinned her hips down to keep in place, the other running up and down Lou’s upper thigh to elicit goosebumps. Lou lovingly gathered Debbie’s hair up in her grip, rubbing a thumb across the nape of her neck in silent approval.

Deliberately, with precision, Debbie nuzzled Lou’s clit with her nose, taking pleasure in the accompanying noises she thought would get her to spend another five years in prison just to hear once more. She realized that Lou’s craving everything Debbie can give her tonight, and that’s easy to grant because it’s merely a grain of sand in the ocean of their life. It’s the least she could do. She brought one hand over to aid, spreading Lou apart further so her tongue could zone in on the bundle of nerves aching for relief. It’s almost unfair, the way Debbie’s mouth drew out sounds Lou didn’t even know she could _ make _ . When her tongue flicking back and forth half a dozen times, that same hand slipped two; then three fingers inside as Debbie realized just how fucking _ wet _Lou was.

Debbie kept the pace rough and deliberate until Lou keened with pleasure underneath her and ground down several times; bucking her hips up to chase the fire churning inside that burned so nicely. With one elongated, drawn out moan and an utterance of Debbie’s name, Lou came hard in Debbie’s mouth and all over her fingers; fists digging into bed sheets on either side, white knuckled from the strength of her grip. 

“Holy shit,” Debbie marveled at Lou in her afterglow, “I just fucked a literal goddess.”

“Wasn’t Medusa a goddess?” Lou snorted, pulling Debbie up into her arms. “What were you saying about wanting to ride me?”

Laughing, Debbie flicked at Lou’s nipple before her hand got swatted away. “If you want me to, baby. I know you’re tired.”

“Whatever my girl wants,” Lou murmured. “Get me the harness.”

“Jeez, princess, a please would be nice.”

Lou pouted, cheeks flushed and so goddamn kissable. “Please, darling, oh _ please _would you so kindly retrieve the harness for lil ol’ me?” She feigned exhaustion, earning a soft shove from her brunette partner.

“I could hit you sometimes."

  
“And I would like it,” Lou winked. 

After Debbie retrieved and insisted upon helping Lou pull on the harness, she sat back on haunches and admired her view. Laid out like the hottest fucking dream she’d ever had, Lou was a force to be reckoned with. In their quiet, moonlit bedroom, Debbie’s emotions threatened to spill out all over their nice comforter. Instead, she swallowed the lump in her throat and merely whispered, “I love you, Lou.”

“And I love you, Ocean. Are ya gonna keep a girl waiting all night, or?” She gestured cockily towards the strap on between her legs. Debbie chuckled at that, taking no time in straddling her hips and rolling her own so that her clit brushed against the offending object. Two groans simultaneously filled their room. For the second time that night, Debbie hissed, “Jesus, Lou.”

Lou gripped the strap, encouraging Debbie to slide the toy inside. Once inserted, Debbie arched forward to hold onto Lou’s shoulder for support as she began riding. One hard thrust turned into a roughened pace that made their headboard bang against the thin wall. Thank _ God _everyone had collectively scattered across the city and weren’t congregated in the loft like they usually were on Friday nights. Lou aided her thrusts as best she could, until she decided Debbie was doing just fine on her own. Without skipping a beat as she pounded her own hips upwards, Lou snuck her hands under Deb’s sleep shirt and cupped her breasts, rolling two talented thumbs over pebbled nipples.

“Oh, _ fuck_. Fuck, Lou.”

“Come on baby, come on.”

Debbie was intently focused on the task at hand, watching Lou’s strap slide in and out of her so obscenely that she failed to notice one of Lou’s hands had abandoned its post at her nipple. Without warning, that same hand smacked Debbie’s ass cheek; then again when its owner responded with enthusiasm and a quickened pace. “You like that, Deb?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Debbie panted, snaking one hand down to rub at her clit. With one more thrust, Lou’s thumb on her nipple and another hard smack, Debbie’s entire body tensed for one long, blessedly numb second. In the aftershocks, as her orgasm washed over her, Lou held her delicately through the shaky movements and sharp cries.

Carefully, Lou lifted Debbie off her strap and gently laid her on the other side of the bed. Ridding her waist of the harness, she tossed it off the side of the bed and hoped fleetingly no one burst in their room the next morning.

She laughed, actually full on belly laughed when she turned to see Debbie with one arm tossed over her eyes as if to shield herself from Lou’s wandering eye. “You alright there, babydoll?”

“No, you’re _ mean_.” Debbie chastised, “You’ve ruined every past sexual experience for me. I had some good ones stored in my memory.”

“And you best never forget me,” Lou broke out into a shit-eating grin. She felt warm and gooey inside, and normally she would hate it, but not tonight. Not here with Debbie. This time, wrapped up so perfectly with the brunette, Lou didn’t feel scared of what the morning held. She wanted this, to wake up every morning and make Debbie’s cup of coffee, kiss her awake and wish her a good day as she bustled out the door. Taking care of her came natural to Lou. It felt good that all Debbie wanted was the same. And maybe, she thought, that’s what makes them so irritatingly perfect for each other.

When Debbie gained enough composure to kiss Lou all over her face, she sighed in contentment. “I love you, Lou. I love you so much it could kill me.”

“Now don’t be doing that, dear. I just got you back. I’d like to be able to spend at least fifty years with the love of my life, alright?” It sounded a little like she was teasing, but Debbie agreed anyway because, _ yeah,_ wouldn’t that be a dream. The love between them hadn’t been created over the years, through their past crimes and current coexisting lives; but instead had always been there, palpable in ways that everyone could see without needing to take a second glance. It made her ridiculously giddy, this thing between them so utterly fascinating that sometimes Debbie wondered if scientists could put their love under observation as if to say, _ hey_, look at this. What a magnificent, powerful connection these two have, unlike anything ever seen before.

Shifting them so they were cuddled together for warmth and comfort, Debbie held onto Lou with the ferocity of a pack of starving lions. Lou was hers, for however long forever could last. To get in one last laugh before succumbing to the sleep that had so desperately washed over her, she asked, “Did I tell you about the useless guy who hit on me tonight?”

If Lou wasn’t so comfortable, she’d have sprung up to hunt down this guy who even dared to look at Debbie, drained his bank accounts and laughed the entire time. “What did he say?”

“He said, and I quote, ‘What would it take to get you to come home with me?’” she paused to stifle more laughter, “And you know what I said?”

“What’s that, love?”

“That unless he was 5’8”, blonde, had a killer rack and an accent that could drop the panties of every woman from here to Philadelphia, I wanted nothing to do with him. And then I stole his wallet,” she replied smugly.

“I bloody fucking love you, that’s my girl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow hello, hi, i don't usually go here but sometimes i'd really just love to dwell on the idea of cate blanchett as lou for a hot sec. also........nine and tammy deserves rights don't @ me
> 
> questions, comments, concerns?  
i can be found on [twitter](Http://twitter.com/moonmotels1) and [tumblr](Http://moonmotels.tumblr.com)
> 
> ty as always to my perfect [lil yeehaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverick24/pseuds/maverick24)


End file.
